Love is deep, rain is misty
by ratio764
Summary: two of them already tired of waiting the improbable, never have any chance to ask or to answer. Under the heavy downpour they decided to get an answer and to end or to begin the love they keep for so long. inspired by mandarin song, romance in the rain from the tv series with same name.


**Wait, people.. before you judge me for my preferences of songs.. try to listen to the song ok? **

**That song is seriously nice, not only because my granny-like taste.**

**The title is Romance in the Rain, the soundtrack of a Chinese soap opera with same title.**

**(btw the real title is Qing sheng sheng yu meng meng: love is deep, rain is misty.)**

**I watched it when I was at.. um second year of elementary school?**

**What a strange choice for a child to watch…**

**So, the italic bold texts are from the song, the italic is their simultaneous thought and if there's a '…' it means the perspective is switched, it also switched when it was cut by the line from the song. Understand?**

…_**.**_

_**For my love is deep, for the rain is misty.**_

_**How many buildings out there among the rain?**_

So thick like a veil, the scenery behind those window melt just like a soaked canvass. For I can't understand, for I can't surrender. Memories aged in decades and centuries, why does it feel it's merely a plane of glass, Which it blurred out while the actual world still intact?

_**Do you remember those times where you and I were deeply in love**_

Maybe you've forget, that was so long ago. For the sake of honor, the sake of those bitter pride, you left. Leave an intact scar for me to lament.

Can you understand? Can't you understand? For I doubt you to even remember me.

_**Cars flooded like running water, city filled by joy**_

I'm sitting here, alone.

In the middle of the crowds. For none is my companion.

_I'm gazing at the rain._

_**Let strong wind arise from the ground**_

_**For your beauty as a jade, striking like a rainbow**_

_I want to see you._

_**For my love is deep, for the misty rain**_

Run, and run and run.. I just want to run with this irrational desire as my fuse. Why is that? Where's the logic? I don't know. Maybe I'll keep running until my legs eventually give up. Splashed the puddled drops, soaked myself as the smells of the soil arise from the ground.

My destination is nowhere. Anywhere but here.

_**The world is within our sight.**_

I wait for the drops to fall, maybe they'll spare me the taste of the rain. What I'm waiting for? Who's the person I'm yearning for?

I want to jump into this downpour, to dance with each drops and dissolved together, drifted to the place I want the most. Then, why am I standing here, only to watch small drops to fell upon the tip of my shoe?

I'm afraid to be drifted too far.

Melting world and tart taste of defeat is what I get.

_**It's not too late that we meet, but why it has to be too short?**_

It was only in a blink of eyes, a flash of dream.

Who said it wasn't real?

Why do you feel it leave nothing?

_**Like thousands layers of mountains and rivers, for they are everchanging.**_

_**Like singing a sad song, always make tears fall. **_

I run

…

I watch

_Hoping for rain to expose this tiny pearl which been buried deep, washed it's dirt. I'm sure that it's very essence is pure, that it's sinless to bear those. And to make sure it's still precious enough to keep._

_**For us with our passion to love each other.**_

It was never a joy. Hatred was all we share. Mouthful of scorn and envy, quiet distance and grave apathy. Is that wrong for me to love? What is love if I may ask? I'm not sure whether this feeling is just an unhealthy obsession or a sincere affection. I want you, at first it was merely that for then it upgraded into cheesier line: "I want to see your happiness." Too bad, too late.

…

It's surely deviant, stupid impulse of mine. I've been doing a common, lethal stupidity that many does before and willingly continuing this absurdity: to love someone completely out of my reach. Moreover, someone who sees me in the same tribe with termites and house flies. Maybe that's where my current cowardice came from. Mother Theresa from Calcutta said that the exact opposite of love is apathy. Well, that's exactly everything I've received so far.

_**Oh, love is deep, rain is misty.**_

_**My love is eternal, always be here just like heaven and earth**_.

Where am I now? I don't know, I don't care. The rain still pouring unmercifully, push me to keep running. People never glanced at each other while they're under their umbrella. The ones witnessing me are only those concrete and brick construction. They will eventually perish and ended, my love may still intact, only lost it's witness. I want to scream, but knowing my voice will only sought by the rain, and so I continue to run.

_**Tall buildings will eventually come to end but my love will stay.**_

They're have yet to falter, only to drop bigger drops. None of these passersby feel a desire to glanced at this strange man counting falling drops from the roof. With their face hidden beneath their umbrella they drifted and go, just like this brief stream of water.

I just decided. One glance, that's all I need. Not a thoughtless wait, not a long, impossible yearn. I just need someone to glance at me and I will stop. Stop waiting, stop wasting my hope.

_**I've waiting for so long.**_

_**Through spring, summer, autumn and winter**_

The rain suddenly turned friendly. Those hits are soften into caresses, those gray sky brighten slowly. People peeking from their cover, some who took a shelter nearby start to dared crossing the rain in wide leaps. I don't know this place, but nevertheless I slowed down my steps. I've soaked into my bones, searching for an inexistent answer for a question that I'm not sure whether I want to ask. I took a deep breath, maybe this is the time for me to stop asking and go forward. Stop asking for the impossible and look at this world directly, not from blurred glass.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself. My world will begin, my destination to be reached.

_**Waiting and waiting endlessly.**_

That person glanced.

….

And you're the one that I see.

_**Not knowing where you will rest and stay.**_

"…..England."

"Spain?"

_My world, my destination, my answer._


End file.
